beyouworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking -- General Instructions
**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ** IF YOU REZ MORE THAN ONE KITCHEN AND ATTEMPT TO COOK MULTIPLE MEALS AT THE SAME TIME YOU MAY LOSE INGREDIENTS OR HAVE MISSED DELIVERIES! ALTHOUGH THIS DOES TECHNICALLY WORK IT ALSO COMES AT A PRICE. THIS PRICE IS THAT IT MAY ALSO CAUSE ISSUES WITH GETTING DELIVERIES AND COMPLETING DISHES & MEALS. WE DO NOT RECOMMEND THIS COOKING STYLE AND WE RECOGNIZE IT MAY LEAD TO MISSED PLATTER DELIVERIES. STAFF MEMBERS CAN TELL WHEN THIS COOKING STYLE IS BEING USED AND CANNOT ACCOMMODATE REPLACEMENTS UNDER THESE CIRCUMSTANCES. Summary of use: * Buy and load a recipe card and the ingredients you need to cook it. * Sit on Oven Section. Click Counter and rez Cook book. * Click Cook Book, Start Cooking * Choose a recipe, select serving size, then select a dish. beYou Cooking Instructions: We'll cover the absolute basics at first and then move on to the more advanced options. Cooking Basics 1. All cooking ingredients for your kitchen get stored in YOUR assets (uses), nothing gets stored in the kitchen. What are assets? Assets are stored on your player account by the beYou cooking system. You can allow other people to use your kitchen (we'll explain how to do this below) but all of the ingredients that get used while cooking will come from your account. If someone else is cooking on your kitchen or you are cooking on someone else's kitchen be aware of who owns the kitchen because assets will always come from the owner. We do have ways to add ingredient assets to someone else's kitchen however this is a kitchen add-on and must be obtained separately (Family Recipe Box). 2. You must be a beYou member in order to cook meals that affect the beYou Hud stats. If you are not a beYou member you can still use the kitchen however it will deliver NG (No Grade) platters and those do not increase game stats. There are still many other features in the kitchen aside from cooking and you will always have access to these features. Higher grade meals however require that you have a valid account in the system and that you've enabled the "Cooking" profession (Must be game level 5). 3. Only the kitchen owner can add recipes to the kitchen. These recipes are available to anyone who has is allowed (has access) to cook in the kitchen but only the kitchen owner can add them. So if you go shopping for recipes and you do NOT own your own kitchen, you will not be able to use them. Feel free to share your kitchen with whoever you want, or lock it down so only you can cook in your kitchen. Click this for a Full Recipe List. * *Ingredients can be added to someone else's kitchen using a Family Recipe Box* 4. You must be standing on the main kitchen section with the oven. Once standing you will be able to click the kitchen counter and see a menu with an option for "CookBook". If you want to cook, you will have to click on that option and rez out your Cook Book. On the same menu are other options as well: (No beYou Account necessary to use the following. These do not affect any cooking assets.) * A. Do Stuff* - Play the various cooking animations such as "Slice veggies" or "Dough Prep". * B. Rez Stuffs* - Will rez the various kitchen contents such as pots and pans. * C. Tend Food* - Play the various cooking animations that would be used while cooking. * D. Anims* - Play some of the food prep animations or the couples animations. * E. RESET ALL - Reset the kitchen. Will put the kitchen into basic mode. * F. ADJUST - Adjust your position relative to the kitchen. ** Important - The kitchen has two modes: "Cooking Mode" & "Basic Mode". Please make sure you know which mode your kitchen is in before you use it. 5. Don't forget that after you cook 15 dished you will have to wash the dirty dishes in either the sink of dishwasher if you have one. Cooking Mode: Once you've rezzed your cook book you can click on it and be given the following options: * Start Cooking - This will put your kitchen into cooking mode. * Add User - Allows you to add someone else to use your kitchen (in cooking mode). Remove User - Removes someone who is on your "allowed list" whom you want to remove. * Show Users - Prints out the names of who is on your "allowed list" Once clicked, the "Start Cooking" option will notify you in local that you're ready to go: "Your Kitchen is now in Cooking Mode, Make sure you are sitting on the kitchen!" Are you ready to start cooking? Well, if you haven't added any recipes to your cook book you actually aren't ready yet. You can go to the beYou shopping center and choose whatever recipes you like. We like to recommend starting off slow and working forward at a slow and comfortable pace. Click here for a full recipe list. Don't go crazy and buy up the whole place all at once. Remember, things do expire! What? Didn't know that? Yes, certain products do expire. Anything that would expire in real life will also expire in your assets. ** Important - Certain foods will expire. Once acquired you have quite a bit of time before something will expire. Approximately 30 days. But, do not worry about losing things if they expire. You can compost your expired items and convert them into other things. So all is not completely lost. 1. Add Recipes to your Kitchen - When you purchase a recipe card you must rez the actual card out in world and click it in order to add it to your account. You do not need to be near your kitchen to load the recipe. 2. Add ingredients to your kitchen - You can add ingredients by buying ingredients from beYou Grocers or Individual Privately Owned Stores/Farmers Markets. You will rez these out in world, Some will load automatically and some need you to click on them and they will automatically add assets to your account. You can also find ingredients from our Markets search page. 3. Start Cooking! Once you're ready to start cooking a recipe, and you've done all the things mentioned above its time to get going. Keep in mind we've given a lot of detail but once you start doing this you'll realize that getting started is a very simple process that you can repeat easily. Cooking a Recipe: Click on your cook book and choose "Select a Recipe". The other option "End Cooking" we'll cover in a minute. Servings - When you cook a recipe you will be asked how many servings you want to make. Remember that 2 servings will require 1 of each ingredient. If you go higher you will be required to have more ingredients in your assets. Each serving size requires more and more ingredients to prepare it, just as it would in real cooking. Recipes categories can be seen here. If you are unsure of what recipes you have, there is a convenient cooking page setup for you on the beYou website: http://www.beyouworld.com/professions/cooking On the cooking page you can search your ingredients and your recipes. The recipes will be organized with the same categories as the menu. End Cooking - Will stop all progress and end cooking mode. IF you are in the middle of a recipe and have not completed it will be ended for you. Once you've selected a recipe please give the cook book a second or two for the next menu. It has to load in the recipe details and then record how many servings you want to make. Be sure that you select the correct serving size. Higher serving sizes require more ingredients! Remember, the cook book will allow you to select a serving size that you do not have enough ingredients for. Its not smart enough to know every dish requirement up front. But if you select a dish in that recipe that you don't have enough ingredients for it will let you know then. Possible Problems: Two common problems may go wrong here. Both are expected at some point in time because of the nature of playing a game like Second Life but both we can handle very quickly. You may see a message like this: "11:42 Meryll Oven Section: Some ingredients don't appear to be inside this kitchen: Cubed Bread Crumbs, beYou Celery, beYou Yellow Onion, Chicken Broth." Our kitchens come preloaded with any ingredient prims needed to be used in a recipe. These prims are just the items you click to animate during cooking and do not give assets of any kind. This means when we add new ingredients, we will need to do a kitchen update. Another problem you may encounter at this step is the following message: "11:42 Meryll Oven Section: Unable to make this dish. For the serving size (16) you you need uses for the following: beYou Onion(5/8), beYou Celery(3/8)" This means in order to cook 16 servings of the dish in that recipe you will need 3 more onions and 5 more celery. You won't be able to cook for that amount of servings unless you have the available ingredients. IF you have enough ingredients for the recipe you will never see this message. Completing Dishes: As you go through the recipe you will have to select each dish one by one until you've cooked them all. Once you select a dish you will see all of the ingredients rez to the counter. You will need to use each ingredient (by clicking on it) before the dish begins cooking. Depending on the dish you are working on the cooking may occur on the counter, on the stove or in the oven. A progress bar will appear while the food is cooking and will indicate to you how long it will take to complete. Once the dish completes you will be notified by either having the dish delivered to you in inventory or it will result in more assets added for a prepped dish. If you run out of ingredients and the dish isn't completing, click on the cook book and choose the "Get Progress" button. It will tell you what the dish is waiting on still. It could be something you know you've already used! That does happen from time to time. But, all you need to do is click the cook book again and chose the "Rez One" option. This will bring up a menu of anything the dish needs to complete. Click the item name and it will re-appear for you again. Once you've gone through all of the dishes, you will be given a message from the cook book: (¯`·._)(¯`·._)(¯`·._)(¯`·._) \\ \\ Applause / / (¯`·._)(¯`·._)(¯`·._)(¯`·._) if You have cooking enabled as a Profession then at this time Cooking skill points will get added to your account based on your cooking level and the level of the recipe you cooked. At any point in time during the cooking process you should have the option to select "Start Over" or "End Cooking". Both of these will end your current cooking progress, but "End Cooking" will also turn the kitchen back to "Basic Mode". The "Start Over" option will leave you in "Cooking Mode" end your current recipe by removing any ingredients from the counter. You must then select another recipe to start again. Adding Users: If you have family or friends that you want to share your kitchen with you may absolutely do this. From the start only the kitchen owner can use the cookbook. But if you have someone over and they want to cook you can add them as a user on your kitchen. They must be standing in your kitchen for this to work. Once they are standing close to the kitchen select the "Add User" option on the main menu. It will do a quick scan to find the Avatars standing close by and let you select the one you want to add. Once selected, that's it! They can now use your kitchen. You may also remove them from the cooking access with the "Remove User" option. __FORCETOC__ Category:Cooking